Veela reproduction
by ladybard83
Summary: Fleur wants to start a family with her mate but Hermione has a few questions first.


_"__**The Guide to Veela Life: Birth Through Death**_

_**Chapter 7: Mates, Thrall and Reproduction**_

_**Mates**_

_As explained in Chapter 2: The Veela's Inner Siren, Veela are born with a more primal side in their subconscious, known as the Inner Siren. This Inner Veela is a primative being that controls the Veela's more baser needs such as the need to fight and protect or to procreate. The process on how a Veela's mate is selected is virtually unknown to the general wizard population. While it is common knowledge that Veela have only one mate for life, is it lesser known that Veela themselves do not choose their mate nor is there only one person who is their 'soulmate'. The task of mate selection falls solely on the shoulders of the Veela's Inner Siren which is very specific in picking the details of their ideal mate, from the color of their hair and eyes to their personality and hobbies. In this respect the Veela therefore have numerous potential mates that may fufill the Inner Sirens quota. The inner Siren have the ability to feel anothers aura from which they are able to see if all of their requirements are fulfilled. The moment that a Veela meets someone whom their inner Siren has deemed a worthy mate they will do whatever it takes to gain that persons affection. Upon the first kiss the process of bonding begins. If the potential mate does not wish to bond the Veela, though heartbroken, is able to move on upon meeting another potential mate. In the relationship because of their Inner Siren the Veela is automatically the alpha, regardless of gender, while their mate takes the role of submissive. The Veela are fiercely protective of their mate. Both Veela and mate are completely enamoured with each other and always remain faithful._

_**Thrall**_

_The most well known aspect of a veela without contest is their thrall however it is also the most misunderstood of traits. Most of the wizarding world believes Veela thrall to be a power that Veela are capable of controlling and using for their benefit, this is the furthest thing from the truth. While the thrall is a release of pheromones used to attract the opposite or the same sex the Veela have little control over it. _

_There are two levels of a Veela's thrall, the lure and the allure. As stated in previous chapters Veela are desendants of Sirens, a species that used their charms and beautiful voice to draw in potential victims as well as diffuse confrontation. The lure pheromones are released when a Veela is angry, agitated or feels threatened. The lure is a defense mechanism used as a distraction to allow the Veela either time to escape or time to change the situation. _

_The allure is strictly controlled by the Veela's inner Siren. It is released when the inner Siren has a strong desire to procreate. The allure only effects a Veela's mate. For a male or female Veela with a female mate it triggers estrous to begin therefore forcing the female's body to release an egg to allow fertilization during intercourse. It also causes a release of the hormone Genus Vorto which functions differ with either gender._

_**Procreation Process of Male Veela:**_

_It goes without saying that a male Veela with a female mate or a female Veela with male mate reproduce in the same manner as other mammals. The process is a bit more complex for same sex couples, particularly a male Veela with a male mate. The Genus Vorto hormone is present in the Veela's sperm and upon copulation causes a small pouch to form in their mate's abdomen directly below where the male's belly button is located, this takes the place of a uterus. The sperm of these male Veela are so small and have such longevity that they are able to attach themselves to blood cells. After attachment to it's host cell the sperm forces the cell to travel to the testicles where it fuses with the mates sperm, this is the fertilization process. It then travels to the pouch for gestation. The pouch will then seal itself when the first cell host and egg enter, the remaining semi fertilized eggs will eventually die off and detach from the blood cell. After nine months of gestation the Genus Vorto hormone, which is still present in the placenta, causes the area of the skin around the belly button to soften and stretch eventually creating an opening big enough to allow birth. Once both newborn and placenta are removed from the body the skin immediately tightens to its original state of elasticity. _

_**Procreation Process of Female Veela:**_

_When it comes to female couples the process is much simpler but no less fantastic. The hormone Genus Vorto in this case stays within the body of the Veela. Upon arrousal the hormone causes a physical change within the Veela herself, first causing one of her own eggs to multiply and divide from one to several hundred as well as to sprout tails to allow motility. The hormone also contains the protein tdf or __Testis-determining factor which causes the female Veela's clitoris to temporarily elongate and create an opening to allow passage of..."_

Hermione's eyes widen at this last bit of information. Her mouth suddenly dry and her lower regions suddenly not so dry. She could feel the chin resting on her shoulder move as the owner's mouth grew into a smirk as well as their long arms coming around her into an embrace. "Do you see now Mon amour?'

"Um...yes I do...but Fleur...when you said you wanted us to have a baby...and I asked you how...I-I wasn't really expecting you to provide a book on the process. You could've just told me." The book worm replied with slight smile.

The french Veela tightened her arms around her mate. "Oui, zis is true. 'Owever, I know 'ou and I know 'our love of knowing everyzing from all ze anglez. Zo I believed zis to be ze best way to anwzer all of your questionz. I thought zat 'ou would appreciate ze gesture Mon cher."

Hermione stood and wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders then placed a quick chaste kiss on her lips while pressing there bodies closer together.. "It is appreciated love and I thank you very much. The book was very...informative, but I still have one question though."

Fleur quirked an eyebrow in response while wrapping her own arms around the shorter woman's waist. "And zat iz?"

Hermione's fingers played with the fine hairs on the back of the blonde's neck, a move that always sent shivers down Fleur's body. "After you become...aroused." This was said with a slight purr which also sent another shudder through Fleur's body. "...How long does it take for that Genus Vorto hormone to effect your...physiology?"

With both eyebrows raised this time and her smirk firmly in place. Fleur took one of her wife's hands from around her neck and slowly led it down her body till it was pressed against the crotch of her pants.

At the feel of the significant bulge in Fleur's jeans Hermione's smile grew. "Oh my...that is quick."

Fleur pulled the brunette in closer to herself. "Oui...zo what do you zay Mon Amour. Would you like to make a bébé with me?"

Hermione pulled away and slowly sauntered towards the bedroom, throwing a look over her shoulder. "Coming...stud?" She winked then turned the corner.

Fleur bit her lip before whispering. "Not yet but soon Mon belle." Then quickly followed her into the bedroom where the one year long newlyweds spent the entire night working on the new addition to their family.

**This was just an idea that popped into my head in the middle of the night and I had to write it. It's meant to be a one shot but tell me what you think and if I should add another chapter.**


End file.
